


passion and sheer perfection

by honeyedgold



Series: daylights, sunsets, midnights, cups of coffee - (kaleidoscope side stories) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (WHY IS THAT ALREADY A TAG?), (but it's a VERY BRIEF MENTION), (technically they're both switches but tagging for the purpose of this fic), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animal Abuse, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boundaries, Communication, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Shenanigans, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Kiss, Internalized Acephobia, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, THAT tie grab, Truth or Dare, an attempt to initiate sex will be made but it will go nowhere, brief mention of temperature play (body heat difference), discussion of D/s, essentially kverse's version of the banquet, nonexplicit BDSM themes, nonsexual kink, written by a frustrated sex-repulsed kinky ace because #representation matters, yuuri has an anxiety disorder and low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold
Summary: victor + yuuri + a hotel room + truth or dare + red wine = disaster in the making.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: daylights, sunsets, midnights, cups of coffee - (kaleidoscope side stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185830
Kudos: 17





	1. start of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claradwor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claradwor/gifts).



> This fic was written as a gift for @Claradwor, my co-conspirator, my partner in life & art. Happy one-year anniversary, my love. May we have many more years together, united in our mutual thirst over real, glittery musical theatre actresses and fictional figure skaters. (And may you be able to withstand my unmitigated screaming and swooning over a certain real life ace of Japanese figure skating.) 
> 
> I wanted to post the whole thing on the actual date but my writing demon (and real life) had other ideas. So, this is a multichapter fic now. Oops. 
> 
> Reiteration: This fic belongs to the [kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998097) universe (Sailor Moon/superhero AU). The characterization may seem OOC compared to canon - that’s because they’re different people here, thanks to their experiences & backgrounds. They're in their twenties in this fic - think college/grad school. 
> 
> (Also, go read kaleidoscope/kverse, please? I'm slightly salty that the silly side stories get way more attention than the main fic...)
> 
> (Who am I kidding. I'm very salty.) 
> 
> I tagged the hell out of this thing but in case I missed something (or tagged stuff incorrectly) please do tell me in the comments. I don't bite! (Unless you ask very, very nicely.)

Yuuri was lost.

Well, he wasn’t _actually_ lost, because he knew exactly where he was. 

The scene: a hotel room, below which the current graduating class of Agents were having the time of their lives, fairly making the building rattle. More to the point, it was _Victor Nikiforov’s_ hotel room. 

You know. No big deal. He was in someone else’s room. Someone that he had only, oh, I don’t know, had a crush on since he ever clapped eyes on them, and had partially given up on any hopes of… _anything._ As soon as he had seen how Victor had half the student body — gender notwithstanding — swooning left and right at his every breath, he had _known_ he shouldn't even try. 

None of his experiences so far had managed to fully explain why Victor had crossed the room, seen Yuuri practically cowering in a corner to hide from the masses of drunk people, and said loudly — he had to, because everyone else was screaming, singing, or scream-singing —: “Do you want to get out of here?” He had held his hand out, and what else was Yuuri supposed to do but take it? 

So. Recap. He was sitting in Victor’s hotel room, with a glass of red wine on the table in front of him, on what was possibly the first and last time the two of them would be in the same room together, with no one else to chaperone or interrupt. Victor had said something about playing truth or dare because he was bored. Consequently, he had pulled up a website that gave random prompts and was refreshing it to find something that sounded interesting. 

There’s absolutely no way this would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main fic's title comes from the song "Fire and Ice" from the musical Grand Hotel, because: 
> 
> 1\. this takes place in a hotel  
> 2\. that song talks about a faded old Russian ballerina who was once at the top of her career but is very tired now even though the audience supposedly loves/loved her (GEE I WONDER WHICH CANON RUSSIAN THAT REFERS TO)  
> 3\. it's literally Yuuri and Victor's powers because I think I'm very, very funny. (Funny-looking, mostly)
> 
> Chapter title is from "Start of Something New" from High School Musical. You know... the one where two strangers have a life-changing meeting at a party...


	2. little fish, little fish, do you think i'll get my wish?

“The youngest person starts first. Despite what _certain people_ have to say about my maturity, that means you. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Have you ever stolen anything?”

“No! Well, um, there was this one time Phichit - my roommate - was away on an overnight field trip. He had an opened bag of nacho chips in the pantry, and it was the middle of the night, and I just wanted a snack -” Yuuri flushed. “I replaced the bag with a new one the next day, clipped shut in the right place. Does that count as stealing?” 

Victor reached out and patted Yuuri on the knee gently. “If it helps, I won’t count it. After all, I stole a dog. I’m not allowed to judge you.” 

“You stole a _what?”_

“A dog! Her name is Makkachin.” He exited the truth-or-dare prompt website and opened the gallery, flicking rapidly through a seemingly endless series of photos of a brown poodle. “She’s in St. Petersburg while I’m here. I can’t wait to see her again; it’s been too long.” 

“But - but - Victor, that’s not the point! You… _stole…_ her? How? _Why?”_

He looked up from the screen. “When I was a boy, I saw her chained up in someone’s yard, little more than fur and bone. They left no food or water for her. I ran home, got a bolt cutter, climbed the fence, and got her out. I don’t think her _owners_ ever noticed.” 

“I’ve always wanted to have a dog,” said Yuuri. “I used to go into pet shops and look at all the puppies. But I was away at school all day, and I had asthma as a child. There’s really no one else to keep an eye on an animal, too - my family runs a hot spring resort that’s pretty popular.” He shrugged lightly. “Maybe after I retire.” A pipe dream, that. “Alright, your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Yuuri reached out for Victor’s phone and pressed the button several times before he hit on something that looked interesting. “Dance with a mop or broom.” 

Victor looked around the hotel room and took a sip from his glass. “I’m only drinking because I can’t see anything that I can use, and I’m not getting up. Not drunk enough for that yet.”

“Do you dance?” Yuuri asked, unable to hide the curiosity in his voice. He had seen it in the way Victor moves in training, and thought he recognized a fellow artist. He’d have to admit he chose that dare because he wanted to confirm his suspicions. 

“I took ballet! Well, I’m Russian. If it hadn’t been for a few wrong turns, I could have been the next Nijinsky. I’ve always wanted to dance _The Spirit of the Rose._ Or _The Dying Swan._ ” Victor chuckled, but there was a strange, humorless gleam in his eyes. “I have to settle for being the next Nikiforov instead.”

“I did, too. My Handler - I mean, the one I’ll be working under - is a family friend and ballet teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "Little Lamb", from the musical G*psy. (I'm sorry for the slur, it's based on an artist who used that as a stage name. An iconic musical, though. You might know "Rose's Turn", "Everything's Coming Up Roses", and "Some People" from it.) 
> 
> Victor's rescue of Makkachin is from one of my favorite fics, [Call Everything on the Ice...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654452/) by shysweetthing. That's my wholehearted endorsement and shameless plug for that fic. 
> 
> This one contained extremely circuitous figure skating and Takarazuka jokes:  
> \- Vaslav Nijinsky was a Polish dancer and choreographer, celebrated for his virtuosity and the depth + intensity of his characterizations. He could dance _en pointe,_ which was rare among male dancers at the time. I figured it would be fitting to pay homage to him in a story where the only Kverse characters present both toy with and transcend gender roles, and who both struggle with mental health issues, as Nijinsky did.  
> \- _The Spirit of the Rose_ is a short, two-person ballet that revolves around a young girl dreaming of dancing with the spirit of the souvenir rose from her first ball. Hanyu Yuzuru's [_Origin 2.0_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w963Kl0cpb4) costume is a homage to this ballet, given that _Origin_ was skated to (part of) the music from Evgeni Plushenko's [_Tribute to Nijinsky_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFC0Mm80r-w) program. The signature moves of the ballet, as danced by Nijinsky, was the Rose's exit, leaping through an open window and never seeming to land. Audience members bought tickets to see the leap, like how some modern-day people buy musical tickets to see a falling chandelier.  
> \- _The Dying Swan_ was another short ballet, choreographed by Michael Fokine for Anna Pavlova. It _is_ traditionally danced by women (technically, AFAB people), but I don't doubt that Victor could do it if he wanted to. Italian operatic pop trio Il Volo put Italian lyrics to the music that goes with _The Dying Swan_ , which is Camille Saint-Saëns' _Le cygne_ , and Hanyu skated to it as part of his exhibition skate. I (and many other fans) like to call that "Swanyu". _The Dying Swan_ is an extremely iconic ballet, that also directly affected another Russian ballet icon: _Swan Lake._  
>  \- The Takarazuka Revue made a musical of Nijinsky's life, and a later... _steamy..._ scene in this fic is directly inspired by the scene where Sergei Diaghilev and Nijinsky have a... _romantic encounter..._ after a performance.


	3. where music fills the air

“Dare.” 

“Wear your underwear on your head.” 

“Oh, _God,_ no.” Yuuri hastily gulped down his share. “That’s not sanitary! Um, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“What’s the longest time you’ve left food on the floor without eating it?” 

“There’s no food on the floor in my house. If I drop it, Makkachin will eat it. She’s trained, for the most part, but she never quite got that. I have to keep a really close eye on her when we go outside.” Victor smiled in fond exasperation. Unaccountably, Yuuri’s heart was seized with a _need_ to see Victor smile like that, one day, while talking about him. He gave the feeling a good, firm mental kick, and it subsided. Grudgingly. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Do 30 jumping jacks.” 

“I’m not even going to do one jumping jack.” He took another drink. It was slightly petty to be drinking just because he didn’t want to do physical activity. But, let’s face it, has anyone ever looked dignified doing a jumping jack? He wouldn’t want to look like a red-faced, out-of-breath mess in front of anyone, let alone Victor. Plus, both of them were dressed up formal for the event, and he doubted the pants were stretchy. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Do you talk to yourself in front of a mirror?”

Victor looked mortally offended. “ _Don’t you?”_

“No! Other people do that?”  
  
“I do that! Sometimes I just need some affirmation that I really _am_ devastatingly handsome and confident.” 

_Sometimes? Try ‘all the time’,_ gibed Victor’s brain. He refused to acknowledge it. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”  
  
“Serenade anyone in the group.” Victor’s smile suddenly looked sharklike as he read the prompt. Yuuri devoutly hoped it was just his imagination. 

_Oh, what the hell._ He cleared his throat and began to sing. He was sure some notes were off-key, and the pronunciation was mangled, and his diction terribly slurred, but he had stopped caring. That’s a problem for sober Yuuri. (Besides, if he drank enough, sober Yuuri wouldn’t have to remember any of this in the first place. Win-win.) 

Singing seemed like a good idea, too. When he sang, he could lose himself in the melody, the lyrics, the characters (because Mari wasn’t the only theatre nerd he knew). He get to be free from himself for a little while. 

The song was an aria he had come across on YouTube. It was sung by a Prince, calling out for his lost love as they wander the afterlife looking for each other, cursed to be forever in pursuit, never reuniting. As he reached the end of the song, and the Prince dreamed about finally, _finally_ grasping hold of that unseen voice, the longing was so palpable tears welled up in his eyes. 

He came back to reality to see Victor practically _glowing._ “You sounded amazing,” he enthused. “I felt every word of that.”   
  
“Ah, no, it was horrible -” His train of thought crashed right there, because Victor had reached out to tap him on the nose. “Don’t put yourself down so much,” said the Russian sternly. “I think you’re amazing. Are you saying I’m a liar?” 

“No, no, I didn’t mean -” Yuuri spluttered. Victor didn’t look mollified at all. 

Great. He was already making a fool of himself. Nothing new, really. “Uh. Um. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“If you knew the world was about to end, what would you do?” 

“Depends on how much time I have left. Call people, I suppose. Take Makkachin for a walk, give her some treats.” He shrugged. “That’s it. Sounds pathetic when I put it like that, but that’s just how my life is. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Give your best snort.”

A memory returned to Yuuri: an actress that he had glimpsed when Mari had been watching one of her DVDs. He remembered how she had looked down — at the defeated heroine collapsed on the ground — and scoffed, her mouth twisting upwards in a poisonous mocking smile, her breath emerging in a snort that was aristocratic in its contempt. He attempted to channel that moment. 

When he looked up, Victor was staring. The other man might have actually forgotten how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you noticed the Yuri!!! on Stage reference. (Or as I like to call it, #chihokogate.) If you haven’t seen that… WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE??? [Original vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlCZr7fG3fM), in Japanese, by the actual voice actors, with English subtitles. This full [fandub](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEhphKiMsC0) is also very good, and gets in a few good cracks.   
> I really did use a Truth or Dare website/app and all the prompts were from there. I was incredibly amused when relevant stuff turned up.   
>   
> Yes, Yuuri was singing _Aria:_ _Stammi vicino._ The opera it supposedly came from was invented by me. It is relevant to the main kverse, I swear.  
>   
> Chapter title comes from "Home" from Phantom (not the Lloyd Webber one, the Yeston/Kopit one). I maintain that "Home" is the theatre nerd's theme song. I think the original English lyrics are incoherent (there's a reason ALW Phantom became the famous English one), but the Takarazuka version? _Chef's kiss._ My favorite is Maaya Kiho as Christine and Nozomi Fuuto as the Phantom (2018 production). _NO THANKS AT ALL WHATSOEVER_ to my dearly detested cowriter/girlfriend. 
> 
> The actress Yuuri was imitating was Yamato Yuuga, playing Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask in the 20th anniversary run of the Sailor Moon musicals. Here's a link to [the scene in question.](https://streamable.com/rb2t4c) It's bloody hot. I initially wanted to make it a GIF and put it right here, but I decided y'all have to hear that well-bred snort. Yes, she was a former Takarazuka top star (Soragumi/Cosmos Troupe top, from 2007 to 2009), but she started out in Tsukigumi/Moon Troupe. What can I say, Katsuki Mari is a Tsuki girl. As am I. 


	4. step into your power

After what seemed like the blink of an eye, there were  _ three  _ empty wine bottles between them. Yuuri’s tie - the ugliest blue thing Victor had ever seen - was draped over an armrest, and his shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show tantalizing hints of collarbone. 

“Truth.” Yuuri hiccuped. 

Victor wasn’t using the Truth-or-Dare app anymore. “How many different people have you kissed?” 

Almost on instinct, Yuuri’s eyes went wide, and his hand shot towards the glass - only to stop midway. “Zero.” 

“Really?” Victor was stunned. He might have rightfully earned his reputation for being oblivious, but it was impossible to notice how people scrambled and blushed around Yuuri. He had assumed Yuuri wasn’t interested at all. 

“I’ve never been kissed. Or kissed anyone.” He sounded resigned, if not  _ mournful.  _

_ Would you like me to change that?  _

Two seconds later, Victor realized he had actually said that out loud. 

One heartbeat later, Yuuri decided to throw caution into a blizzard and blurted out - 

“...idareyoutokissme.” 

_ “What?” _

“I. Dare you. To kiss me.” 

He wasn’t even halfway through processing that sentence when Yuuri reached across the small table, grabbed his tie with one hand and pulled him close in a casual, fluid, supremely confident motion, drawing from him a strangled gasp. “What will it be, Victor Nikiforov?” 

_ Fuck.  _

It seemed the spirit of the ice could be tamed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, the chapter name really is from Show Yourself from Frozen 2. (I'm an unabashed Elsa fangirl. There's nothing all y'all can do about that.) 
> 
> The next chapter will be concentrated kinky shenanigans. Brace yourselves. Tags may be edited because I don't have much by way of a plan for this ride. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle.


	5. consume my wine, consume my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this story have been updated! Please check the full tag list to make sure there’s nothing squicky. ;) Enjoy!

Victor stood up and began to maneuver his way over to Yuuri, slightly awkwardly until Yuuri realized that he actually had to let go of Victor’s tie first. This close, he finally noticed Victor’s perfume; a light, floral scent, roses fading into vanilla. He sat down on Yuuri’s thighs, with his own braced securely against Yuuri’s hips. Unnaturally cold fingertips -  _ of course they were, he’s a cryomancer, you dolt -  _ caressed up his cheeks, sliding into place to cup Yuuri’s face as their lips met. 

It felt perfect. Their teeth didn’t clack, their noses didn’t bump against each other. Their bodies fit together as if every curve had been waiting to be filled out. He couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. And yet… He had the strangest feeling that they had already done this a million times - outside of his fantasies, that was. 

“Tell me.” Victor whispered, when they finally let go of each other. “What do you need, Yuuri? What do you want me to do?” 

In the mingled glow of the hotel lighting and the moonlight pouring in through the open curtains, Victor seemed ethereal. This whole situation felt unreal, like someone had gone into his head and methodically went down a checklist. He expected to wake up any second now, opening his eyes to the ceiling of his dorm room. 

He wanted to admit to Victor that he didn’t know what he was doing. There had been a mistake somewhere; Victor shouldn’t be here at all, either back at the party with his arm around someone else, or in this room with, well,  _ someone else.  _ Someone who wasn’t him. But saying that would make Victor go away. That would be unacceptable. 

“Keep touching me,” he heard someone say in a voice that was his and wasn’t, sultry and dark and commanding. “Don’t stop.” 

Victor smiled. “Your wish is my command.” Yuuri could look at that smile forever. There was such genuine joy in it that it bled into him, too, lighting him up, filling him with warmth that radiated outwards. 

This must be a dream, he decided. He must have had too much to drink, collapsed into bed, and this was what his brain decided to reward (or was it to punish?) him with. 

There definitely could be worse dreams. He’d better enjoy this one while it lasted. 

Yuuri couldn’t be sure he was shivering because of the cold or because he was being felt up. Either way, he still didn’t want it to stop. He let himself drift away, like a balloon rising ever higher into the endless sky. Out of nowhere, a story came back to his mind: spirits materializing out of deep, moonlit snow, drawn towards human homes in search of a fire and companions, only to leave in a flurry with the morning. He half-thought that he had been pulled into one of those tales. Victor certainly looked the part in his crisp white shirt, his skin translucent with an inner glow, long silver hair streaming down his shoulders like liquid moonlight, blue eyes fixing Yuuri in place.

No one seemed to agree on what the spirits wanted. Would he be found frozen to death, his life drained by a kiss? Would he be left with only the memory of an encounter that he would remember for the rest of his days? 

“What  _ are _ you?” He asked in wonder. 

“Yours.”

Yuuri stuttered to a stop. His heart stopped beating, his lungs forgot to exhale, his brain crashed altogether. For a moment he was still, holding tight onto what remained of the air he had left, afraid everything would melt away the second he decided to breathe out. 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s worried question dragged him back to reality. Along with it came the harsh realization that Victor probably didn’t mean what he just said. It probably was just a clever comeback. He would forget that in the morning. He would forget Yuuri in the morning, as soon as they had checked out of the hotel. 

He decided to silence that voice, leaning in and returning Victor’s kiss with everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so. I was writing this chapter when I came across a clip of Jerry Jewell (English voice of Victor) being asked to “do drunk Victor”. He replied, in a drunk Victor voice (paraphrased), “of course I’ll do drunk Victor, but I think drunk Victor wants to do drunk Yuuri instead.” Cue your author screaming with hyena laughter.
> 
> Title comes from a line in a song from Spring Awakening, “Touch Me”. I’m a fan of [the Deaf West version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSpv3-_4OBs) in particular.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m about as experienced as Yuuri is. 
> 
> “What are you?” “Yours.” actually came from an edit of the “id*ot sandwich” meme. I saw it, decided it was too funny not to include (and also hot), and ran away with it.
> 
> I haven’t actually smelled Victor’s official perfume yet (yes, that’s a thing.) but OH HOW I WISH I COULD. I just pulled the description from an official site and deduced how much the scent would have faded/changed by this scene.
> 
> Yep, Yuuri was breaking out his Eros voice (subbed anime, the first few lines of the short program monologue, in ep 6.) You’ll know what I’m on about when you hear his seiyuu get all seductive.
> 
> The story Yuuri remembered is a vastly simplified version of yuki-onna lore (snow-woman), a Japanese yōkai. From Wikipedia with grammatical edits: “In a setsuwa of the Oguni region of Yamagata Prefecture, a yuki-jorō (yuki-onna) was originally a princess of the moon world and, in order to leave a boring lifestyle, came down to earth together with the snow. She was unable to go back to the moon, and so is said to appear on snowy moonlit nights.” I thought this was hilarious, given that Victor is the counterpart of Tsukino Usagi in K-verse, and incorporated it. Several other provinces have lore about the yuki-onna seeking fire and/or human company. Some hold that the yōkai is murderous.


End file.
